Mamihlapinatapai
by loverloverlover
Summary: This little one shot is an outtake form my multi-chapter story Insanity. This is when Marlene is telling Lily about Sirius sneaking into her room in the middle of the night. Although it can be read as a stand-alone (because nothing happens in this that is important to my main story) I still urge you to check out my other story!


**Marlene and Sirius outtake for Insanity. **

**Disclaimer: Things I own; a beat up old pickup truck, a ticket to homecoming (ew), and a dog named Charlie. Things I don't own: Marlene McKinnon (damn), Sirius Black (double damn), and the Harry Potter universe (triple damn).**

**WARNING****: There is a lot of cursing and snogging in this story and I don't want to get in trouble or anything like that, so I'm warning you. But I feel like if you're reading 'Teen' FanFiction in the first place then it shouldn't be that bad, but if that's not your thing then calmly hit the back arrow and find a different story.**

** Mamihlapinatapai **

_An expressive and meaningful silence; A look shared by two people when each is wishing that the other would offer something they both desire, though neither is willing to suggest or offer it themselves._

Marlene McKinnon was dreaming peacefully under her black duvet when Sirius Black slipped unnoticed through her bedroom window. He smiled when he saw her sleeping form. Her messy hair framed her face and covered her pillow with silky, dark chocolate waves while her full pink lips were parted slightly, causing strands of said hair to flutter with every breath. There wasn't a single worry line present that usually creased her small face, which made Sirius smile even bigger. Her chest rose and fell with each steady breath and her wand rested limply in her hand, as if she fell asleep holding it.

Sirius moved to kneel next to her bed and placed a hand atop of hers while he quickly slipped the wand from her grasp and placed it on her bedside table.

"Marls," he whispered. "Marls wake up," he shook her shoulder slightly.

"No… Dad... Please j-j-just give me five more minutes" she rolled onto her stomach and the duvet fell to one side, revealing her tanned upper thigh and the red lace trim of her knickers. Sirius smirked.

"Marls, its Sirius"

"I don't care how bloody serious it is, wake me up in five minutes," she mumbled.

Sirius chuckled softly at her unintentional pun (which he would have gotten smacked for if he would've said it himself by the way) before leaning down and pressing his lips firmly against hers. The response was immediate; her eyes fluttered open there was a sharp intake of breath before she realized it was him and relaxed against his lips. Her breath tickled his nose once he pulled away.

"Sirius?" She asked; her voice still scratchy from her slumber.

"I told you it was me now, didn't I?"

"Not really," She sat up a little straighter. "But... the thought of you being my father kind of went out the window when you kissed me, and then when I smelled you the thought of you being anyone else went out the window, too." She chuckled lightly.

"Smelled me?" he asked

"Shut up, yes, smelled you. I've spent enough time with you to know how you smell. Change the subject."

"Well… It's a good thing I wasn't your dad, he would've seen you in your knickers." Sirius's smirked again and his eyes wandered down to the hem line of her T-shirt; gently, he ran a calloused hand from her knee to mid thigh before his gaze moved up to meet her eyes again.

She was blushing slightly and reached down to tug her shirt lower, which in Sirius's mind was a right scandal.

"You don't need to cover up," He told her firmly. "You're way too beautiful to cover yourself up."

The blush made its way further up her neck as she scooted over in her bed to make room for him next to her. She snuggled up to his body and he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer. She leaned her head down to rest in the crook of his neck before inhaling his outdoorsy sent and sighing in contempt.

"Why are you here?" she asked, her voice muffled by his skin. "I mean not that I don't want you here but... Yea, why'd you come?"

"I couldn't sleep." He replied, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

"So you came all the way over here _to my house_ to see me? Why would you do that?" She asked.

"'Cause Prongs was sleeping."

"But so was I."

He snorted.

"So? You're better to talk to than him. First, he'd be pissed that I woke him up in the middle of the night, _again. _Then he'd tell me to screw them all, and that he's my family now and I shouldn't worry about people who don't worry about me. He wouldn't have even let me finish my monologue because he's heard it all before." He sighed. "I just needed new ears to my family issues."

"Well, you've got me now so… what's wrong with your family?" She asked.

"You don't even wanna know," he scoffed. Rolling her eyes into his neck, she sat up and squared her shoulders.

"Try me."

"They're a bunch of dark magic obsessed scum bags that's what." He answered with a sigh, finally giving into what he came here to do in the first place. "I left last summer, you know. I crammed as much of my shit into my school trunk as I could before I high tailed it out of that blood purist hell-hole. They burned me off the family tapestry and everything." He laughed a humorless laugh. "I've still got the scars on the back of my head from a particular nasty plate from my mother's _finest_ china set."

She laughed before asking, "Where did you go?"

"To James's house; I've basically lived there every summer since first year anyway, but this time it was for good. Thankfully they welcomed me with open arms, which I knew they would, but deep down there was still the doubt that they wouldn't want a _'Black' _around full-time. They really are my family now, though. It seems natural to call them mum and dad even, they're way more loving than my parents were or ever will be. To my actual _parents_" he spat, "I'm nothing but a disappointment, ever since I was sorted into Gryffindor that's all I've ever been; a disgrace to my entire pureblooded, Slytherin arsehole of a family. Everything was always my fault, but at the Potters… I actually mean something. It's... Nice."

"Why are you worrying about them now then?" She asked.

"I'm not worried about my parents. I don't give a damn about what they do. They could rot six feet under the fucking dirt for all I care." He sighed, trying to contain himself, "It's just my brother he's... Well he..."

"He's what, Sirius?"

"He's going down the wrong path. He's hanging out with Snivellus and all his little soon to be Death Eater cronies. Sure he's horrible to me and he's a right pain in the arse, but he's still my baby brother and I don't want him doing something this life changing and stupid without thinking about it first."

"If it's what he wants to do then it's what he's gonna do Sirius. There's no stoppin' him," she said cautiously.

"But that's the thing!" He bellowed. Marlene quickly grabbed her wand and casted a silent muffliato charm before he woke up her whole house, particularly her parents. "He doesn't want it!" he continued, "He's just doing what all his friends want him to do! He succumbing to that shitty peer pressure from his messed up friends and it's going to get him fucking killed! I grew up with him, Marls. He's not like this. He would never hurt a fucking fly growing up and now he's up and joining the most evil dark wizard of all fucking time!"

"You can't choose who your family is, Sirius."

"I bloody well know that Marlene!" Her face hardened and she looked away from him.

_Shit._

"No, Marls. No, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just frustrated and I know I shouldn't have taken it out on you; it's not right of me. It's not right for me to come over to _your_ house and yell at you in _your _bedroom after I asked for _your_ help at three in the morning. I'm sorry Marls."

"It's alright," she was still pointedly looking away from him so he reached out and gently ran a finger down her jaw line before cupping her chin and turning her head to face him.

"I _am_ sorry, thank you for listening to me rant Marls."

"You're welcome. You did get one thing right though..." She smirked.

"And what would that be?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"That you are in _my_ house and in _my_ room and you asked for _my_ help. I think that _you_ need to repay the favor." Her voice was a sultry whisper and it was still raspy from her slumber. She could hear a low growl emit from deep in Sirius's throat as she slowly shifted her body and threw one leg over his torso in order to straddle his hips, her t-shirt pooled around her hips. She slowly leaned in and ran her hands up from his stomach, across his chest and behind his neck to lace her fingers into his hair. He moved his hands up and down her thighs before stopping and resting against the small of her back. She finally reached his lips and barely brushed hers against his before pulling away.

"Do you want to repay the favor?" His answer was a deep and passionate kiss along with the tightening of his arms around her waist. She started to pull away much too early, but he wasn't having any of that.

Frustrated, he swiftly flipped them over before crashing his lips hers again. She sighed against his mouth and the corner of his lips twisted upwards into a smile. Slowly his hands started to slip under her T-shirt and she shivered, but not from the cold. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip and he moaned softly into her mouth. Soon his shirt was long ago forgotten on the floor and her hands were free to trace every contour and crevice of his well defined stomach without the barrier of a piece of cloth. When the need for oxygen became too great he broke the kiss to trail smaller ones up the length of her neck before finding her favorite place just behind her ear. She tilted her head back to allow him better access and threaded her fingers though his shaggy black hair.

Using his hair she pulled his face back up to hers and rested her forehead against his and smiled a huge smile, a smile that made her eyes sparkle with playfulness and sincerity all wrapped into one. She brought her lips back to his and the kisses turned slower, deeper and more meaningful than they were before. They were no longer filled lust and the need to be close to one other, they were filled with every unsaid feeling that they wouldn't or couldn't communicate with each other. Too soon after it started, it ended and she slowly started to pull away, much to his dislike. Instead of giving up he moved back to her neck.

"You have to go Sirius." She breathed, finding it very difficult to form a coherent thought. "There's no… way yo-you-" she gasped when he felt his teeth nip at her earlobe. "Sirius" She said sternly, or as sternly as possible. Sighing he moved away from her neck and look her in the eyes.

"Yes, Marlene?" he asked innocently.

"You'll never make it out of this house alive if my dad finds us half naked in my bed. No matter how much I want you here this is not how I want you to meet my father." She kissed him on the nose. "We're going back to school soon," she kissed his left eyelid. "We'll have plenty of time to do this there," his right eyelid, "without nosey parents to get in the way." Two chaste kisses on the lips.

"But that's _one whole da_y_!_" He said "I'll die if I have to go that long without doing this." He leaned in and kissed her so deeply that if she were to be standing up her knees surely would have collapsed. When he pulled away she was taking slow calming breaths and was trying to regain her bearings;_ Again_.

"It's not like I want you to go," She breathed.

"You think I want to?" He scoffed. "You don't know what you look like, obviously because you can't see yourself, but if you could... Wow. I mean your whole only-wearing-a-short-T-shirt-and-extremely-sexy-red-lace-knickers-thing really works for you. You should only wear this every time I see you." He smirked before playfully blowing raspberries down her neck to her collarbone. She was laughing when she shoved him off of her onto the floor where he joined her with his obnoxious bark-like laugh.

She got off her bed and extended a hand to help pull him up off her floor. She dragged him by their entwined fingers to her window and he reached his other hand out to take his shirt from her.

"Uh-Uh," she said. "I think I'll take you up on doing my only-wearing-a-short-T-shirt-and-extremely-sexy-red-lace-knickers-thing _while_ wearing your shirt. I'm keeping this."

"But what if I told you that was my _favorite_ shirt?" he asked.

"Well that's too bad; you'll just have to live with the fact that your _favorite_ girl is wearing it."

"Well, babe, I hate to break it to you, but my dear old mother might top you on my favorite person list." He feigned seriousness and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, squashing the shirt and her hands in between their bodies.

"Ooh, you bruise me; I can't believe you put me below the woman who threw a _fine_ piece of china at your big head."

He sucked air in between his teeth and shook his head, she laughed. Not being able to hold it in anymore, a goofy smile plastered his face before he kissed the top of her head and spoke into her hair.

"I'll see you in_ two_ days, well technically one, but I'm making it two now because the sun's not up yet. I'm hoping it'll make you feel guiltier about kicking me out of your bed." He mused.

She leaned out of his embrace and smirked up at him.

"I'll see you _tomorrow_" she said.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead sweetly before slipping silently back out the way he came in.

**End Notes: YAY! BLACKINNON! **

**First Topic: So one of you sent me a PM about this scene and asked me to write it (while others told me absolutely none of this, but I wanted to so I took my creative license into account and put these two together, yes I realize she would've gotten more of a mention in Lily's letter in DH if she was a close friend/****_lover_**** of Sirius and yes, I know JK probably didn't have in mind for them to be together or she would've mentioned her more****_ in_**** said letter, but that's the brilliance of FanFiction. You can do whatever you want with the characters. Thank you for your review and input though, ****_Isla_****!) Anyway, I hope I did this scene justice and I have to say this was actually so much fun to write and I love it a lot, which I don't say that often about my own writing.**

**Next topic: The title. Yes, ****_Mamihlapinatapai_**** is an actual word. It's derived from the Yaghan language of Tierra del Fuego, South America; it is listed in The Guinness Book of World Records as the "most succinct word," and is considered one of the hardest words to translate. I didn't just make up a super long word that's hard to say. *pats self on back***

**Last topic: The story that this is an outtake to is insanely (ha see what I did there) hard to write. There is a serious bout of writers block in my brain right now, but slowly it is coming around and I have three weeks off from school coming up for Christmas so stay tuned, I'll get a lot of writing done then.**

**Anyway, as always, let me know what y'all think via review/PM!**

**Yours always,**

**Loverloverlover **


End file.
